


The Gunners

by orphan_account



Category: Guns N' Roses, Original Work
Genre: F/M, I think I can write, Lot of cussing, dont complain, takes place in 80s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being a rocker in an almost fully jazz town isn’t easy, so Aurora decides to drop it all and leave for LA and the rock scene there. With nowhere to go and stuck in a new town, she meets the new band Guns N‘ Roses, will she stick with them, or leave for another band?





	1. A Change in Scenery

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly haven’t done something like this, where I actually think I can stick with a series. Hopefully it’s good enough. But enjoy! I’m having fun writing it, and I guess that’s the good part. (I may not capture each member to your liking, but I do try) I also try to make it accurate, using real stores and all, cause I’m all for research.

When Aurora woke up, it took her a moment to remember that she wasn’t in her bedroom back in New Orleans and that she was truly in LA. She smiled brightly at the ceiling, still in shock that it wasn’t all a dream. After truly waking up, she got up from the bed, headed straight towards the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, Aurora smoothed down her wavy blonde-brown hair before grabbing her brush and brushing it out. 

She rummaged through her bag, smiling when she found the dress she was looking for and pulled it out. The dress had once been Aurora’s mothers, but her brother, Liam, had it tailored to fit her when she was younger. It was black with pink flowers all over it. The belt hugged her small waist snuggly, she adjusted the straps of the dress, making sure it looked decent and fit. The black hat, jean jacket, and boots she put on gave the outfit a more of an edgy look. 

Aurora then grabbed her makeup bag and went into the bathroom, applying only a small amount of makeup that would suffice for the day, including a nice pink lipstick that complimented both the flowers on her dress and her beautiful bright blue eyes. Aurora hummed in approval as she finished, taking a last once-over of her outfit. 

She grabbed her stuff, pulling out a piece of paper she had scribbled an address on, then leaving. Aurora followed the mental map she had memorized, directing herself to the music store. It didn’t take long for her to find it, only having to ask one person for directions. She soon arrived at “Sam Ash Music Store”. Aurora walked inside, straight towards the massive wall of guitars that was to her right. 

She was in awe, it was like nothing she had seen before. Aurora set her bags down at her feet, staring at the guitars, both electric and acoustic, and basses that hung on the wall. She smiled to herself and walked up to the first one that caught her eye, not knowing what she’d end up picking. 

“Hey there cutie, ya need some help?” Aurora turned around as she heard a voice behind her. 

Behind the young woman were two younger men, she quickly figured it was the one on the left who spoke. 

“I’m Duff, this is Slash.” He introduced them and smiled. Duff was tall enough to make both Slash and Aurora seem very short, and although Aurora was...petite per say, Slash was at least normal height. Duff had long, scruffy blonde hair that touched his shoulders. He had jade green eyes that had a mischevious glint in them and his Harley Davidson tee was loose on his lean frame, a contrast to the leather pants he wore that hugged his long legs. Slash, on the other hand seemed fairly different. He had an abundant mass of black curly hair that hid most of his facial features, his pink lips the only really visible part of his face. Slash’s style seemed, although similar to Duff’s, to have an all together different edge to it. He had a leather jacket over his darker toned bare chest, along with ripped jeans and cowboy boots. Even underneath the hair, Aurora could see his smirk as he glanced at her.

“Aurora.” She introduced herself. 

“That’s a nice name. What do you play?” Duff asked, seeming to do more of the talking than Slash did. 

“Guitar and bass, not sure which to pick.” 

Duff nodded, “Play a little.” He suggested. “Whatever you’re more comfortable with is what’s best, right?” 

Aurora smiled and pulled a guitar down, sitting down on the stool nearby. She hooked it up to try it and started a song, reminicent of the Ramones “Rockaway Beach”. Slash and Duff both looked at each other and back at Aurora, clearly impressed with the young woman’s playing abilites. Once she finished with that, she put the guitar back, picking up a bass. She tried out another song, immediately able to nail it. 

“They’re both really cool...” She admitted to them. 

Slash moved his hair from his face, “Well, if you’re really serious about it...you could come meet our band.” Duff nodded. 

“We’re headed out to meet em’ soon. If you wanna pick, we can go meet them, maybe you could join.” 

Aurora glanced at them both, after figuring out they were serious, she smiled. “You only met me like, five minutes ago, and you already want me to join your band?” 

Slash shrugged and pushed his hair from his face, “You’re a good player.” Aurora thanked him and went back to deciding what to pick. She felt an arm around her neck and turned to see Slash, who was looking at the guitars with her. 

She arched an eyebrow at him but couldn’t help to smile. “What do you think I should pick?” 

“Personally, I think that Les Paul speaks to you.” He pointed to a sunburst Les Paul nearby. 

“Are you sure it doesn’t speak to you? Hey Duff, what do you think?” She called the blonde over and he appeared at Aurora’s other side. 

“I think the bass is better, specifically that one.” Duff walked over and pulled down a solid black bass. Aurora smiled and walked away from Slash, letting his arm drop as she walked over and picked up the first thing to catch her eye, a dark blue bass with wood grain that almost looked like a tiger. Aurora pulled it off the wall and ran her hand over it, smiling as she did so. 

“Okay, fine. Ask but don’t listen.” Duff and Slash walked over to her, looking at what she held, “That does suit you though.” 

Slash nodded, “It really does.” 

Aurora grinned at them both, “I think this is the one.” 

After buying the bass, Aurora slipped it into the case she got, setting that and her new amp next to her stuff. Slash and Duff had followed her around, only getting new strings before they followed her to the front. She was overexcited from getting the new bass, and she unexpectedly hugged both Slash and Duff, thanking them both for helping her. 

“You wanna come with us to get food then?” Duff asked. 

“You’re still serious?” She looked at him, her head cocked slightly to the side. 

“Definitely, you could make a great edition to our band.” 

Aurora shrugged, “Well, okay then, let’s go!” Duff laughed at her enthusiasm and helped take her stuff to the car. Soon, blasting music out the windows, they were off to go meet the rest of the band.


	2. Meeting the Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running into Duff and Slash at the store, they take Aurora to meet the rest of Guns N‘ Roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, Christmas and such has me so busy that I’ve little time left in my day to write. Hopefully this chapter is good, and while I have time, I’ll probably write chapter three so I can publish it sooner. Enjoy!

Aurora followed Duff and Slash inside the restaurant when they got there. They immediately walked towards a booth in the corner and Aurora peeked around the two to see three guys sitting at the table, presumably the rest of the band. 

“What took you idiots so long?” One of them asked, but Aurora couldn’t see who. 

Aurora finally managed a glimpse at the other members. The member closest to her had fiery red hair, and tattoos on his upper arm. Across from him was another guy who had medium length black hair and a hat pulled down over most of his face. He continued talking to the red-head, as if he didn’t notice the rest of them entering. In the corner behind the red-head was another man, with poofy blonde hair and a sweet, cheery smile. He was lounging against the wall, watching the other two discuss. 

“We were helping out someone, and decided to bring her with us.” Duff explained. 

“This is Aurora.” Slash pulled Aurora in front of them and she shyly waved, feeling five pairs of eyes on her. 

“Aurora, that’s Axl.” The red-head looked her way and smiled. 

“Izzy,” The man across from Axl waved his hand slightly.

“And Steven.” Steven smiled at Aurora, who smiled back. They all readjusted and soon, Aurora ended up between Izzy and Duff, across from Slash. The waitress soon came over and they all ordered drinks, then falling back into conversation. 

“So, what does miss Aurora here play?” Izzy asked. 

“A bit of everything, but, Duff convinced me to get a bass. Said that you and Slash were enough guitar for one group.” 

“Well thanks Duff, nice to know I won’t have someone taking my place.” Izzy smirked, glancing at Duff before back to Aurora. 

Aurora then looked Steven’s way, “So, where’re you from? I’ve never seen you around here.

“New Orleans, I was tired of the music scene there, wanted to see if LA was any better.” 

“And is it?” Axl asked her. 

She smiled, “So far, yes. Jazz was never my style.”

The waitress came back with their drinks, then taking food orders. All of the guys stared at Aurora when she said she didn’t want anything, then shrugging when she said she had eaten not too long ago and didn’t want more. Once she left, going to get their food, they returned to the conversation. 

Axl had taken his sunglasses off, and was seemingly analyzing Aurora, “Are you gonna join us then?” 

“If you’ll have me, I’d love to try it out. Maybe I can play some for you later?” 

They all nodded in agreement, willing to hear her play. 

Once the guys got their food and finished eating, Aurora felt comfortable with them. She had always been fast with making friends, but she felt some connection to them. Afterwards, she followed Duff, Slash, and Steven back to one of the cars. 

Steven followed Aurora into the backseat, a bright smile still on his face. 

“I love your nickname, Popcorn. I’m not even sure why.” Aurora laughed as she talked to Steven, finding his presence enjoyable as they talked. 

“Yeah, I dunno, Ax gave it to me one day and it just stuck.” He shrugged, laughing it off. Once they got back to the house, she followed them inside, not really knowing what to expect. 

The place itself was small, two floors, a main floor with a basic living area. IT was all built into one room, a living room, dining room, and kitchen all in one, a small room to the side (practice room), and French doors that led to a porch and small backyard. Upstairs was four bedrooms and another few bathrooms. And the whole thing was messy to say the least, which was to be expected. 

Once Aurora was given the short tour by Duff and Steven, she was taken to the practice room. Duff handed her a cord and she plugged her bass in, then taking a few minutes to tune it.

“What would you like me to play?” She asked them.

“Whatever you’d like.” Axl told her. 

Aurora played a few songs that she had memorized on bass, getting so into it that she didn’t notice the murder and surprise that went through the guys as they all smiled to each other, in silent agreement. 

Once she finished, Aurora looked back at them all, “So, how was I?” 

Axl looked to each of his band-mates, checking for any objections before he said, “Aurora, welcome to Guns N’ Roses.”


End file.
